legend_of_the_seekerfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ein Bild vom Paradies (Episode)
Ein Bild vom Paradies (original Sanctuary) ist die zwanzigste Folge der ersten Staffel von Legend of the Seeker. Zusammenfassung Der Sucher befindet sich in einem verzweifelten Wettlauf mit Darken Rahl zu einer alten Handschrift. Rechtzeitig gefunden ist sie die größte Hilfe um den rücksichtslosen Tyrannen, ein für alle Mal zu besiegen und die Welt vor der totalen Zerstörung zu bewahren. Handlung Vorsicht Spoiler! Wenn ihr diese Folge noch nicht gesehen habt, lest diesen Artikel lieber nicht! Spoiler zeigen Livia die Bibliothekarin, kann sich nicht von ihrer Arbeit in der Bibliothek Breamont trennen. James, der Maler kommt vorbei, um ihr ein Bildnis ihres Sohnes zu schenken, von ihm erfährt sie, dass Aidan nicht zu Hause ist. Besorgt brechen sie auf. Darken Rahl erhält von dem Gelehrten Morrigan Besuch wegen des Buches der gezählten Schatten. Er erzählt von Livias Erfolgen beim Entschlüsseln der Rätsel um den Verbleib der Abschrift des Buches. Rahl beschließt die Bibliothek persönlich zu besuchen. Nach dem unsere Helden von Shota erfuhren, dass es eine Abschrift des Buches der gezählten Schatten gibt, reisen Richard, Kahlan und Zedd zur Bibliothek von Breamont, um es vor Darken Rahl zu finden. An Hand eines Amuletts, erkennt Zedd ein Mitglied der Bruderschaft von Carod. Von Bruder Tovas erfahren sie von den Sorgen Livias. Aidan bekommt beim Betteln auf der Straße Schwierigkeiten durch den Händler Selick und flieht in das Atelier von James. Er fleht ihn um Hilfe an. Während die drei Reisenden Livia aufsuchen, wird das Atelier von der Schlägerbande verwüstet. Sie können Aidan jedoch nicht finden. Livia verschwindet auch urplötzlich ins Unbekannte. Dort begegnet sie Aidan. James hatte beide auf eine magische Reise geschickt. Diese Fähigkeit hat er sich beim Studium in der Bibliothek angeeignet. Die Bibliothek erhält Besuch vom Drachencorps, die sich nun dort einnisten. Bruder Tovas wird durch ein Quadron gezwungen, das Haus von Livia aufzusuchen. Zedd und Kahlan retten ihn und erfahren um die neue Lage. Zedd begibt sich nun zur Bibliothek. Kahlan und Tovas gehen zum Markt. Richard weiß inzwischen, wo er suchen muss, als sie zusammen treffen. Im Atelier erfahren sie von der Magie des Malers. Er hat gerade die Bibliothek in sein Bild vom Paradies versetzt. Das Problem freilich ist, im Bild hat nur der Maler selbst die Macht der Magie. Zedd, Livia und Aidan fallen in die Hände des Drachencorps. Darken Rahl kommt an den ehemaligen Standort der Bibliothek. Kurze Zeit später kommt General Egremont und berichtet von der Anwesenheit Zedds. Daraufhin lässt Rahl seine Elite ausrücken um den Sucher zu ergreifen. In der Bibliothek schickt der Hauptmann Ducat ein Quadron los um die Gegend zu erkunden. Genau in diesem Augenblick kommt Richard ins Geschehen. Das Quadron ist ihm hoffnungslos unterlegen, doch eine kleine Wunde am Schwertarm muss er hinnehmen. In der Bibliothek ist die Geduld des Hauptmanns am Schwinden, als Richard hinein stürmt. Die kleine Gruppe Söldner ist für ihn kein Hindernis. Der Hauptmann, der sich Livia als Geisel genommen hat, bemerkt den rückwärtigen Angriff Zedds nicht. Nun haben Sie die Möglichkeit die letzte Schrift zu entschlüsseln. Es ist eine alte Schrift, die nur der Sucher lesen kann. Bald ist das Buch der gezählten Schatten gefunden. Gerade als sie auf dem Weg zum Gemälde sind, taucht Kahlan auf und kurze Zeit später James. Er erklärt ihnen, das hier im Paradies ein sicheres Leben möglich sei und will es nicht ändern. Darken Rahl erfährt bald von James Atelier und beschließt es zu besuchen. Er kommt gerade dazu, als Bruder Tovas mit dem Gemälde das Haus verlassen will. Auch Rahl erkennt das Amulett und findet schnell das magische Bild. Bruder Tovas rettet es vor dem Flammentod, in dem er die Information preisgibt, dass das Buch der gezählten Schatten in der Bibliothek ist. General Egremont und Darken Rahl sind uneins darüber, was wichtiger ist. Das Buch zu erhalten oder den Sucher zu töten. Diese Zeit benötigen unsere Helden, um mit James zu reden, plötzlich fangen die Wälder an zu brennen. Schnelle Entscheidungen sind gefragt, denn das Bild brennt natürlich schneller als echter Wald. James gibt sein Leben um die anderen zu retten. Er malt die Bibliothek wieder in die reale Welt. Kurz nur wärt die Freude Rahls über den Tod des Suchers. Noch rechtzeitig vor dem Eintreffen der Söldner flieht die Gruppe aus der Bibliothek. Livia und Aidan werden zu den Rebellen gehen. Sie überlässt Richard das Buch. Abends am Feuer überraschen ihn erstaunliche Erkenntnisse. Cast Hauptdarsteller Richard Cypher: Craig Horner Kahlan Amnell: Bridget Regan Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander: Bruce Spence Nebendarsteller Livia: Michelle Langstone James: Simon London Aidan: Joseph Nathan Bruder Tovas: Michael Dwyer Darken Rahl: Craig Parker General Egremont: Kevin J. Wilson Hauptmann Ducat: Jeff Whiting Händler Selick: John Leigh Gelehrter Morrigan: David Weatherley Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1